bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Berry Bear Christmas (1)
A Berry Bear Christmas (1) is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season. Plot The winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learn about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, Pip and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Santa Hogg and presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of an argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. In the Shadow segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. She then sings the song "It's Kwanzaa Time." After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay at the Big Blue House for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meaning of the holidays. Later, Bear goes to the Otter Pond to see the snow at night. Then, Luna appears when Bear arrives at the Otter Pond. Luna says when she began to rise, she thinks she heard an old hound howl. Bear tells Luna that it was Jack the dog. He doesn't have a home. Luna says,"Oh my". Bear also tells Luna that the gang invited Jack to stay, and to give him the best holiday he has ever had. Luna says that of all the evenings during the year that she rises is her favorite. She also says that there is just something about the air on Christmas Eve. Bear and Luna then sings Just Listen. When the song was over, Luna didn't say bye. She just rose up farther up in the sky. Bear says bye to Luna. The story continues in part 2. Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Jack (Voiced by Dave Goelz with an Southern United States accent) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) Songs *A Berry Bear Christmas (song by Peter Lurye) *A Holiday for Everyone (song by Brian Woodbury) *That's All I Want for Christmas (song by David Yazbek) *It's Kwanzaa Time (Performed by Shadow) *What If (There Was No Big Blue House) (song by Peter Lurye) *Just Listen (song by Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) Trivia *Shadow twists the format of the Shadow segment in this episode. Instead of Bear searching for her, she searches for him and sings "Where Oh Where is Bear?" heard last year from Ooh, Baby, Baby. *The special was adapted as Bear's Berry Christmas, a storybook published in 2000. *Both parts of this special were adapted as the book Bear's Berry Christmas. *Dave Goelz performed Jack in this double length episode. *In "That's All I Want for Christmas," Pip and Pop ask Santa for "tons and tons of clams." *This is the only episode where Bear does say, "It's you!" after he sniffs the viewers. *This is the only episode that does not use the Goodbye Song. Instead, Bear and Luna sing Just Listen. *Some edits have been made for this episode. **When the special aired on Playhouse Disney over 2 days, the first Shadow segment was cut, as well as Bear hanging the reindeer wreath on the door and then hearing the kids arguing. **On the VHS version of the special, Luna is shown setting and Ray rising; the show continues immediately to the next part. * Some people say that some winter holidays happen in different countries: such as Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and Christmas. * In the 4 International versions of the Canadian French, Italy, Brazil and Mexico. Tara Mooney' Impersonation of Shadow (Foreign Laugh and Theme Laugh) is used in the Background. Goofs Any goofs? Put some goofs here. Gallery BearChristmas01.jpg|Title Card BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto1.jpg|Holidays BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto2.jpg|Chanukah BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto3.jpg|Kwanzaa BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto4.jpg|Christmas BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto5.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoAroundtheTree.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoSantaandaDeer.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoSantaandOjo.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoBigBlueHouseOnChristmasEve.jpg|The Big Blue House on Christmas Eve BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoJackSleeping.jpg|Jack and Tutter BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoWithJack.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoAtTheKitchen.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhotoTutter.jpg BerryBearChristmasPrePhoto6.jpg Episode Watch the episode now. Coming soon. Video releases *A Berry Bear Christmas Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes in 1999